Retro Gamer Issue 3
This issue cost £5.99 and was released in April 2004. It had a free coverdisk. INCOMPLETE Regulars Hello - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) The Retro Forum (Letters) - 6 pages (8-13) CoverDisk - 4 pages (104-107) Endgame - The Secret of Monkey Island - 1 page (114) Retro News Page 6 *Retro on the Road: Don't miss this summer's retro events *Recurring Dream: Sega's doomed console alive and well? Page 7 *Bundle Blues: US gets a surprise hit (Street Fighter: Anniversary Collection) *Midway Dig Deep: More arcade treasures revealed (Midway Arcade Treasures 2) *A New Dimension: SNK's flagship series finally evolves (King of Fighters: Maximum Impact) Features Acorn Archives - 8 pages (14-21) :Alright, settle down class. Today's history lesson is all about the Acorn range of microcomputers. I've invited John Southern to tell you all about them. Pay attention at the back - there'll be a test in the summer! Repton Retrospect - 10 pages (22-31) :Richard Hallas digs back thru time to unearth the puzzling life of a popular green lizard, Repton, which first came to prominence on the BBC Micro but has since made the jump to most other popular platforms, and still remains healthy on today's PCs, PDAs and mobile phones. :Features Repton, Repton 2, Repton 3, Repton Infinity, Ego: Repton 4 Retro Revival - 18 pages (32-49) :It's 2004 and retro revival is in full swing. Software publishers are scouring their back catalogues, looking for lost treasures to dust down and dress up. In looking forward, we look back at some of the retro properties making a timely return... ::Space Invaders, Toshihiro Nishikado interview - 2 pages (34-35) ::Sabre Wulf - 1½ pages (36-37) ::Altered Beast - ½ page (37) ::Metal Gear - 1 page (38) ::Ghosts 'n' Goblins and Doom - 1 page (39) ::Prince of Persia and Spy Hunter - 1 page (40) ::Mortal Kombat and NARC - 1 page (41) ::OutRun and Shining Force - 1 page (42) ::Shinobi and The Last Ninja - 1 page (43) ::Castlevania - 1½ pages (44-45) ::Contra - ½ page (45) ::Ninja Gaiden and Metal Slug - 1 page (46) ::Pitfall and Metroid - 1 page (47) ::Spy vs Spy and Leisure Suit Larry - 1 page (48) ::R-Type - 1 page (49) The Clone Wars - 5 pages (50-54) :From the double cassette deck through to the CD writer, piracy is a problem that has always plagued the software industry. Law abiding citizen Anthony Buckley looks back at some of the methods used to try and stop its spread. Hero Worship - 8 pages (56-63) :Dan Whitehead casts a critical eye over some of our favourite heroes' interactive outings. ::Superman - 1 page (58) ::Batman - 1 page (59) ::Spider-Man - 1 page (60) ::Team-Ups, Text Adventures and British heroes - 1 page (61) ::The Uncanny X-Men - 1 page (62) ::Kwah! and Others - 1 page (63) Cronosoft Chronicles - 6 pages (64-69) :Have you written a program for an 8-bit computer? Would you like to have it marketed and published by a software house? If so, you need to speak to Cronosoft. Martyn Carroll did just that, and discovered gaming like it used to be. Gaming on the Go - 8 pages (70-77) :Kim Wild explores the hidden depths of the handheld world... Arcade at Home - 8 pages (78-85) :Retro Gamer invites five enthusiasts, all active members of the Jammplus forums to share their experiences. Adverts PC Action Issue 1 - 1 page (87) 1985 Advertising Gallery - pages (88- Additional Credits Art Editor :Mat Mabe Additional Design :Roy Birch, Craig Chubb, Wendy Morgan, The Beast Sub-Editors :Katie Hallam, Rachel White Contributors :Aaron Birch, Anthony Buckley, Richard Hallas, Paul Loughrey, John Southern, Iain Warde, Dan Whitehead, Kim Wild Issue Index